Winx Power: Coming of Age
by chuckiboo
Summary: What if 'Secret of the Lost Kingdom' was never made? These episode outlines form an alternate season four that picks up directly where season three leaves off. Bloom's power grows voraciously with various trials and surprising twists.
1. Coming of Age

WINX POWER

EPISODE 401: COMING OF AGE

STORYLINE

As things get back to normal at Alfea since the defeat of the sorcerer Baltor, it is near time for summer break. All the girls gather their things and prepare to head home, or to wherever it is they are going. As for Bloom, she's heading to Earth, and to her parents' home, her home. She says goodbye to her friends, vowing to keep in touch with them over the next few months. Arriving home, she's greeted by the smell of her favorite food, pizza with extra cheese, as well as her mother Vanessa. Her father Mike is away at work, and will be home later. As she and Kiko get settled in, she takes a while to take inventory of her life so far.

She just discovered her powers over two years ago when she met Stella. Upon entering Alfea on a false pretense, she came clean and was accepted anyway. Getting her magic to work was a chore, and led her to be chased by the Trix- Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Ultimately, after threatening her parents, they took the Dragon Fire from her, yet she regained it and foiled the Great Witch Invasion. Second year, she met Layla, princess of Tides, who is now a Winx girl, and meeting the pixies, including Lockette, her bonded pixie. After that, things got very bad. She's been blinded by optical darkness by Icy, possesed by darkness twice (!), almost became evil permanently, gave up Alfea's part of the Codex, and nearly gave the Ultimate Power in Realix to Lord Darkar. The good thing: she was the first to earn her Charmix, when she improvised a way to escape a ski lift with a broken cable, saving her friends and herself.

Third year was a bit worse. Hearing about an evil sorcerer named Baltor who, ironically, had it in for her once he was freed from the Omega Dimension by the Trix, who were also there. What made him so unique was that he possessed the power of the Dragon Fire, making him, literally, her evil power twin. And in the process, each of the girls received her Enchantix, through true sacrifice, each in different ways. The main thing on her mind was just to be strong enough to face Baltor, and be a match for him. It was through sheer will that she received her Enchantix, yet because it was not through true sacrifice, it was incomplete, and her new powers overwhelmed her. Gaining the Water Stars was a pivotal point, as she was the only one who could use them, with her being the keeper of the Dragon Fire. And it was through her sacrifice by entering another dimension at the risk of her life to save the magical universe, and with her strong will, was able to defeat Baltor. That brings things current.

Lost in thought, Bloom loses track of time and goes down for dinner later that evening. Seeing her parents, she asks her mother if it's alright if she worked at the flower shop during her stay. She says yes, and tells her to be up early in the morning. This is just part of her plan to take charge of herself and her powers.

Elsewhere, the other Winx girls are having a time playing with family, doing things, and spending time with their boyfriends. On Earth, Bloom alternates her time between working in the flower shop in the morning, and working out at the local gym with a trainer she's known since she was a kid. At the end of each day, she is mentally tired, but physically full of energy. Her parents noticed this change in her, and inquire about this alteration in her lifestyle. Bloom has nothing has nothing to hide, so she shares with them the things she's been through in the past two years, and that it has matured her mentally. Yet to be more formidable, she must bring her young body up to the level of her power, or close to it as possible. Thus the reason why she's been doing what she was. Mike and Vanessa can sense that their little girl is growing up, and acknowledges that they are proud of her.

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of the magical dimension, a shapeless entity swirls around in an unknown realm, then bolts off at amazing speed. Heading toward the realm of Magix, it heads for the Alfea School for Fairies. Once inside, it makes its way through the school, toward the library. It enters the restricted vault undetected, and zooms up and down the shelves. It then stops and enters a book on the top shelf, engulping it, and the book disappears. Once done, the entity swirls around, and bolts out of the school, again undetected. It is later seen entering Cloud Tower and Red Fountain, reasons unknown.

The other Winx girls are seen doing things pertaining to their interest. All five talk on the phone frequently, yet none has heard from Bloom. While talking, Stella suggests a special surprise for her when they return in two months. The rest agree, and commence with their summer break.

Back on Earth, Bloom's workouts and working in her mother's flower shop has really paid off. Saving her money to buy new outfits for school, as well as for her new look, her parents notice the dramatic change in their little girl. Her leadership qualities are starting to show even more, as well as her sense of responsibility, shedding some of her childish ways and things. Yet as she has made improvements physically and mentally, her heart condition has not changed. And when she returns to Alfea, her modesty will prove the most beneficial virtue.

At the same time, the shapeless entity that silently invaded Magix and its three schools, has returned to its realm of origin. The three books reappear, opened and are placed end to end to end. The entity then takes the shape of a man, very tall, with a black cloak. He recites out of the book, and activity is seen. Before the incantation is complete, three spheres of spirit suddenly appear. Swirling around, they act like they don't know what to do. The man then transforms back into the shapeless entity, and takes off to parts unknown. The three spirits come together, and also bolt off, in a completely different direction. To where, nobody knows.


	2. New Faces Old Foes

WINX POWER

EPISODE 402: NEW FACES OLD FOES STORY OUTLINE

It's a beautiful day in Gardenia, and our heroine Bloom is at the mall, by herself, selecting outfits to wear to school when she goes back. Having earned more than enough money to do some things on her own, and in the process garnering her mother's flower shop more business, she has done remarkably well. And with the good, comes the bad, as she bumps into Mitzi, her spoild brat adversary. Commencing with her boastful inflative banter, Bloom acts as if no one's there, and slightly ignores her. Mitzi, always with a guy carrying her bags, continues to put her down, saying the 'reform' school she's attending will kick her out this year. Her anger growing, Bloom feels that it's not worth going off on this bratty girl, says something and walks off. As she does, she feels something inside her grow, knowing that she made the right decision. Heading home, all that Mitzi said stays in the back of her mind for a little while. The first step of taking responsibility is stepping up and facing fear. That she has done well.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the realm of Tides, the three spheres of spirit formed by that shapeless entity head toward the Omega Dimension, an icy dimensional prison for the most ruthless criminals in the magical universe. Going in undetected, they dive to the absolute depths, so cold that some prisoners were known to fall to pieces, literally. They then spot three female figures encased in ice, very thick. Once identified, they determine that they have found their young predecessors. A good look brings things to light: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. The same ones who wreaked havoc on the realms for the past three years, one with Lord Darkar and the other with Valtor, were back in the immensely frigid time capsule. Swirling around them, the spirit orbs generate enough heat to melt the ice, freeing the Trix. Each comes back to life, finally awake after a few months encased in ice. The spirits wait for a moment as the girls stretch their limbs, and wonder who, or what, freed them. There they see three energy orbs swirling around, who then take the form of humans, donning long, dark cloaks, and wearing what appears to be masks. Icy, being the leader, asks who are they. One of the creatures speak up in a low, familiar voice, and identifies herself, as Icy's ancient ancestor! Each recalls seeing someone like that a time ago, then it suddenly comes to them. It is their ancestors, the witches of the Coven! Giving a short explanation of how they came back, they also tell of the presence of a life force, one known as a Sparkian. By saying that, all three immediately know who it is: the one person they hate more than anyone else- that fairy Bloom. The Coven finally tells them that it is their mission to eliminate her by any means necessary, and that their help will be appreciated. But then, Darcy starts to wonder, how are they going to get out of this ice prison? The other Coven witch tells her that they can now shift between spirit and flesh, and can inhabit another's body for a time. So, the witches transform into spirits, and enter the bodies of the Trix, enhancing them and allowing them to escape the Omega Dimension undetected. From there, the three, inhabited by the Coven, take off for parts unknown.

Back on Earth, Bloom prepares to leave her parents and take off for Alfea. Before she leaves, Vanessa gives her a bunch of freshly baked cookies, that tantilizes her tastebuds. After what she put herself through the past 2 1/2 months, she deserves it, but not without sharing. Donning a new sweatsuit, sneakers and suitcase, and with Kiko in tow, she magically transports out of her parents' home.

There is excitement in the air at the Alfea School for Fairies, and it is a new school year. Bloom arrives to a flurry of activity, as the new girls greet her as if she was a celebrity. They talk about how she defeated Valtor, and how strong she is, yet as always, she downplays it completely. Looking around, she spots Stella, and waves at her, cutting through the crowd. Heading to Stella, Tecna and Flora, as well as Musa, join in, with Layla not too far behind. As all six girls join in a group hug, glad to see each other again. The Winx Club is back! The five are donning new threads, but are wondering why Bloom is wearing long sweats. She tells them that they'll have to wait, and says nothing more. The headmistress, Ms. Faragonda, gathers all the girls around, and announces the new arrivals, as well as recognize one particular fairy for going above and beyond the call of duty to save the magical dimension. The girls know who it is, but you-know-who tries to stay hid. As the crowd dispersed and the girls head to their dormrooms, a familiar voice calls out. They look back, to see their friend Myrta, who looks completely different now. Officially a sophomore at Alfea now, her hair has grown out, and her dress has changed, far from the goth look she used to sport. To the Winx girls, Myrta will always be a great freind, although she is now considered half-witch and half-fairy. Stella offers to perform a makeover on her, and she accepts, making it very soon. Heading to the entrance, Ms. Grizelda tells them that they are needed in her office.

In Faragonda's office, she informs the Winx girls that the Magix Council has, due to their demonstration of heroics, granted special privelidges for the year, since they were now seniors. Also, they have a choice of either staying in their dorm, or in specially prepared quarters in the Dragon Fire Wing. They are given time to decide, and as they are dismissed, Bloom is held back for a moment. Faragonda tells her that because of her single-handedly defeating Valtor, she has been given an extra special priviledge: the Council has given her Earth parents permanent, unlimited access to the magical dimension to visit her as much and for as long as they wish! Bloom is overflowing with joy at this news, yet feels it's part of her aire of responsibility. She is dismissed, and heads toward the dormitory. She suddenly sees a young man, dark skinned, tending to the flowers outside. Having never seen him before, she goes outside and befriends him. He introduces himself as Darnell, and that he's the new groundskeeper. Him and Bloom talk for a bit, and come to find out that he is also from Earth, and ironically, the same town she calls home! Also, he tells her that he is an accomplished wizard, and that his father is famous throughout the realms. But when he asks if she's dating, she proudly said yes, and he smiled. When she identifies her boyfriend, his eyes piqued for a moment, having not heard that name in years. Asking if he knows him, Darnell tells Bloom that him and Sky grew up, played and laughed together when they were kids. As she parts him, Myrta goes by, noticing Darnell. For the first time in her life, her heart skips a beat. Standing there, Bloom goes by and asks what's wrong. Myrta denies it, yet her friend notices something different. How different, it remains to be seen.

Bask at the dorm, the girls are talking about what they did over summer break, and heavily senses Bloom's absense. They carry on as usual, until she comes out and asks how she looks. The faces of Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa, and Tecna show absolute shock and awe at what they see before them. Bloom is sporting a new halter top with hip-hugger blue jeans, capped off with blue and white sneakers. But that's not what has them in awe and wonder. Her body is completely different; the arms have more definition and a little bulge, the legs and hips more curvaceous, but most of all, she now has a set of six-pack abdominals, sculpted and hard. They are left absolutely, totally speechless. Bloom gets tired of the silence, and breaks the monotony, snapping the girls back to reality. Now they know why she hadn't called them when she said she would, busy doing this. After a minute, the questions and comments come like a storm. To Bloom, this will be one interesting year.

When the Q&A is over, Stella pulls her surprise. She informs her that by unanimous decision, all five have decided to make Bloom the official leader of the Winx Club. Because of her determination, leadership, kindness, wisdom and because she has led them to victory the past three years against the witches, it was a no brainer. She's caught off guard with the honor, and Stella presents her with a special charm, in the form of the logo Bloom designed in their first year. Yet this charm is very special; it links friends forever, in the mind and in the heart. The charm disappears, and she feels it in her heart, completing the link. The others have theirs already. As they celebrate, this indeed will be an interesting year. 


	3. Magical Boot Camp

WINX POWER

EPISODE 403: MAGICAL BOOT CAMP

STORY OUTLINE

It's just a week since the school year began, and Darnell, the new groundskeeper, is already having trouble keeping up with the requests from half the girls on campus. Though he does his best to stay to himself, they just won't leave him alone. Luckily, Ms. Faragonda set up for him special quarters in the Dragon Fire Wing, away from the sea of estorgen that surrounds him. And enough room to set up for one of his passions- music. Sitting at his keyboard, he starts on a song he's been working on for a while. The sound of fluent rhythm fills the halls of the wing, and fortunately, Musa is passing through en route to the music hall. With her source being music, there's no doubt about what she does. And when the sound hits her, it captures her completely. She tracks down the source, and sees a dark skinned young man playing the keyboard. Her cover is blown, as she trips over a cord, nearly knocking down Darnell's keyboard. They introduce themselves, and discover that they have the same interest, music. Musa listens to what he's working on, and offers an opinion. He takes it, smiling, and agree to collaborate on a project soon. Thus, the start of a great friendship, and Musa wonders, 'why can't Riven be like this?'

Bloom is called out of class to Faragonda's office for a talk. She is fearing the worst, though she hasn't done anything. Once there, the headmistress tells her that she has been chosen to participate in a contest for the best Enchantix fairies in the magical dimension. And, since she has proven to be Alfea's most powerful fairy, she will be receiving special training from all the teachers for the next month. For the Miss Fairy competition, Bloom will have to be at the top of her game.

A week later, her training starts, with Profs. WizGiz and Paladium. In this session, they will be showing her how to structure her power in creative ways, as to amaze. This is part of the second half of the competition, which is magical beauty. With her Winx being fire, it will take a bit more of a task to control it, and make it creative. Not as easy as she thought.

The second week, Bloom trains with Prof. Avalon, dealing with magical knowledge and application, using her powers to defend against any type of attack. Just as hard as dealing with the beauty of it, is the brutal force of it, in amazing ways. Something she knows all too well.

Week three brings training with Ms. Grizelda, and magical combat, followed by magical strength training under Faragonda herself the next week. With her, she is taught a very rare technique that will become pretty useful in the future. Also, only to Faragonda's knowledge, this training is also to prepare Bloom to fulfill an ancient magical prophecy she knows nothing about. But something happened one day that altered Bloom's destiny for the better.

While training near Black Mud Swamp, a cry, that of a female, was heard. Ms. Faragonda and Bloom went to see what was the matter. Reaching the edge of the swamp, they see an elderly woman immersed in the quicksand, sinking fast. Faragonda tries what she can, using her magic, but to no avail. Bloom takes a risk and dives in to push her out; working with older people, she knows that pulling on their joints only makes them worse. As she pushes the woman to the hand of the headmistress, the quicksand envelops Bloom fast. Faragonda pulls her out, as her star student goes under. The woman is very grateful to both of them, and is sad the young one sacrificed herself to save her. Just then, a glow eminates from the quicksand, as Bloom emerges unscathed. Faragonda now sees what has happened: in complete shock and disbelief, due to her heartfelt sacrifice, Bloom's Enchantix powers are now complete! The woman and Faragonda are amazed at her powerful glow, as she descends. The headmistress wonders, is it a possibility that this woman hails from her student's home realm? Nothing is mentioned as the woman parts ways with them, and they resume training.

Through these four weeks of training and schooling, Bloom's powers have increased tenfold from what they were just a few weeks ago; as with the increase, came more control. And the most amazing thing is, that she can now use a majority of her power in her regular form. If she goes Enchantix, her power surpasses that of all the teachers of Alfea. She is later asked to put on an impromptu show for the teachers, and all are amazed. In secret, they deem her ready for the contest, and to bring the Miss Fairy title to Alfea.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the universe, the Trix and the Coven search for a hideout to call home for a while. Though the specifics are pretty cloudy, the one thing they share is clear: BLOOM MUST BE ELIMINATED, BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY.


	4. Bad Feeling

WINX POWER

EPISODE 404: BAD FEELING

STORY OUTLINE

Being the son of one of the most renowned wielders of magic in the magical dimension, Darnell is a mixture of a lot of things. His father Paragon, is very diverse in ways never thought of. And with him being married to an Earth woman, he is just as much. Which places Darnell in an unwanted position; people expect him to live up to the expectations that they have placed on his father years ago, and to not let them down. But the one thing that separates him from Paragon is that he loves what he does; yet, he does so many things, he sometimes doesn't know what he wants to do. As the thought escapes him, a picture appears in his head, one of a young, pretty girl. In fact, a girl that attends Alfea. Working in the flower bed in front of the school, he loses train of thought, and stops what he's doing, going into a daydream state. After a minute, he goes back to work, trimming the flowers.

Around that time, Flora is watching what he is doing , and how he is able to maintain such rare species of flowers in pristine condition. She makes her way past him, and bumps into him on purpose. She says 'excuse me', and a conversation ensues. She then asks him advice on how to get her plants to grow faster. Darnell, with his mother being a master gardener, tells her things to do and that speed is not the objective, but quality. Flora senses that he has something else to say, and waits for it. She's rewarded with the request of finding a certain girl that's been on his mind, and she automatically knows who it is. She promises him that she will tell her, and that he'd like to meet her. They part ways, with her smiling and thinking 'why can't Helia be like him?'

Later that night, as he goes to sleep, Darnell has a strange dream. In the dream was darkness; from a distance, were six figures, very dark. In front of them was a smaller figure, a form full of fire. The dark figures were moving toward the one fire-filled figure, yet he noticed something. Three of the figures had masks on, similar to what he heard about the ancient witches of the Coven from long ago. He suddenly wakes up to a cold sweat, and wonders what this nightmare was all about. Because of him being new, he doesn't have any established friends, so he attempts to sleep again. The dream returns, more intense now. In his mind, he tries to hide his hidden ability as a visionary, yet it is about to come full circle very soon.

The next morning, Darnell knocks on Faragonda's office door, and asks to speak to her. He tells the headmistress what happened last night, and she takes him at his word. She remembers talking to his father, and Paragon slightly boasting about his very bright son, yet she didn't tell him that he was a visionary. So, she tells Darnell to come back anytime if he has these visions again; they could foretell of a forthcoming evil. From then on, Faragonda does research on what he has already told her. What she finds out later will shock her to her core.


	5. Truth Be Told

WINX POWER

EPISODE 405: TRUTH BE TOLD

STORY OUTLINE

It's been about a month since the Coven was resurrected from their prison, and now teamed up with their young predecessors, they can finally finish what they started 18 years ago. And the mission is clear: destroy Bloom at all costs. But how? Darcy offers the first of many ideas.

Meanwhile, back at Alfea, Darnell has the visions again, at a more intense rate. For five days, he's without rest; the visions will not let him. He reports the dreams to Ms. Faragonda, as she conducts research on her own about these anomolic sightings, and the conclusion is right in front of her. This will involve the Winx girls like never before.

Even though he's received a good slack on his work, Darnell goes to rest his weary mind. With his computer pad, he sits outside typing. Tecna is on her way to the dorm when she notices him, and slowly inquires him about his writing. Being who he is, Darnell tells her a little bit of what he's doing, and they get into talking about anything digital. Tecna is amazed at his vast knowledge of computers, and asks about a situation with her device. The answer amazes her, as she takes it and runs. Another friendship is born, as she thinks, 'why can't Timmy be like him?'

In the library, Ms. Faragonda goes through the restricted vault with a fine tooth comb. She then notices a volume of a rare book missing. She inquires the librarian about the missing book, to which she had no knowledge. Concluding her investigation, she then connects the dots with Darnell's dreams, and what was contained in the missing book. She immediately contacts Saladin and Griffin, and asks them to check their libraries for the adjacent volumes. A day later, the two report back and it confirms her suspicions.

The new sextet set up shop in Shadowhaunt, the former headquarters of Lord Darkar, as the Coven formally introduce themselves: Inri, Nadi, and Inari. Each one informs Icy, Darcy and Stormy that they are related as sisters, 18 years apart. So therefore, they should be called sisters, with one common enemy. Inri suggests casting a mind manipulation spell on her to play on her already present fears. They agree, and the spell is cast. The damage will be immense.

After a week of research, and reaching a conclusion, Ms. Faragonda calls the six girls, widely known as the Winx Club, into her office for some troubling news. As they arrive, Bloom is asked to sit down. The girls are informed that due to Darnell's visions, it is confirmed that the ancient witches of the Coven have been resummoned, and that they have also broken the Trix out of the Omega Dimension, teaming up with them. But what she says next shocks them all: the newly formed sextet's sole target is- 'you', as she sets her eyes toward Bloom. The girls now realize that their trusted friend, almost a sister in many ways, is in the gravest danger of her young life. All that she's learned and trained will be put to the ultimate test in the coming weeks to ward off this threat to her existence, and at this point, anything can happen.


	6. The Power of Friendship

WINX POWER

EPISODE 406: THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP

STORY OUTLINE

A couple of days since being told of the treat to her existence, the Winx girls gather around Bloom like the friends they are. Yet they don't know, not even the intended victim, that she is under a slow-acting mind manipulation spell that is playing on her fears and guilt bit by bit. And it will affect her in ways never before thought of.

Darnell's been through a lot within the past few days, and needs to regain his bearings, so he starts on a design for a dress he'd started on a while back for his mother, sitting on steps out front. As Stella comes out of the dorm, the design on his paper catches her eye while passing by. She stops and inquires him about it. Darnell introduces himself, and so does Stella. With that, a little talk ensues, and she is intrigued by his knowledge of history and couture. Since his childhood, he's designed little things, especially clothing, for people on Earth, as well as the magical dimension, and was paid very well for them. And she is surprised that a couple of them was what she wore on a regular basis! So, she asks him to finish what he was doing, because she is willing to pay for his present work. He agrees, and asks for a week to finish it. As they part ways, this one thought enters Stella's mind: 'why can't Brandon be like him?'

On a Friday, Sky arrives on campus to see Bloom, but runs into his childhood friend Darnell, and it becomes a great reunion. They haven't seen each other in over 10 years. Sky never knew he was working at Alfea until now, and his girlfriend hadn't told him, because she didn't know. Darnell tells that he just started recently, and he likes what he does. While sitting on the steps, they recall parts of their childhood, when they used to play on the palace grounds, and when Paragon used to bring him and his mother to Eraclyon to have dinner with Sky's parents. Oh, the memories, as they both lose track of time when the sun sets. Sky tells Darnell that if he sees Bloom, that he'll be back to see her the next day.

The following days become very difficult for Bloom, as the spell cast by the witches bears down on her heavily. She can't think straight, concentrate, even her courage is diminishing. The girls notice this, yet don't realize the impact. When she sleeps in on a Saturday, something is very wrong; this is not the strong, brave fairy they know and respect. Flora asks what is wrong, and she admits being scared of the witches and what they want to do. When the tears well up in her eyes, it is apparent that she is under a spell, and a strong one at that. Flora tells the other girls, and decide to do something about it. Yet it will take everybody. So, a few calls are made, and a time is set.

Come Sunday, it's near ten o'clock, and Bloom is still in the bed, completely unlike her. The spell has taken complete hold of her, yet all is disturbed as Stella pulls her out of bed and gets her dressed. A little surprise is waiting for her. Guiding her to the main hall, she is greeted by the girls, including Myrta, and the heroes of Red Fountain, including her beloved Sky. They are all arranged in a circle, and acknowledges that what they are doing is a friendship intervention. The goal is to let her know how much she is loved and appreciated.

During the intervention, each reflect on how Bloom has helped them, from Musa being chased by the Trix in Magix, to saving Stella from

them, helping Layla free the pixies, and most of all, saving Sky's life twice, which brings a tear to his eye. All these things she had a big part in, that proves she is an invaluable friend to all of them, and if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be where they are now. Everyone is pretty emotional during this, and as the spell is broken, the bond of these twelve young people will become even stronger in the times ahead. Bloom finally comes back to herself, and apologizes for her ways. She didn't know what was happening, yet on the inside, it has unknowingly unlocked a side of her that has stayed dormant for too long. And it will show itself in a big way very soon.


	7. Operation Lovestruck

WINX POWER

EPISODE 407: OPERATION LOVESTRUCK

STORY OUTLINE

It's a Tuesday afternoon, and Layla is walking around campus, somewhat bewildered. At the same time, Darnell is watering the flowers out front. Though he's off duty, he can't resist maintaining the plants he's been charged over taking care of. Layla sees him, walks up, and strikes up a conversation. She then, unexpectedly, confronts him with a problem, because he is a man. Darnell listens, and offers the most sincere advice possible. A little comforting, and she's feeling much better. He also tells his problem to her, and offers to help in his dilemma. And as they part ways, Layla's thought is this: 'why can't Nabu be like him?' (sounds familiar, doesn't it?) She then goes back to the dorm and tells the other girls, all giddy at this opportunity. And at the same time, each reflect on meeting Darnell, his kindness and wisdom, as well as array of abilities. All five blurt out in unison 'why can't (blank) be like him?', and bust out laughing.

Around the same time, Myrta is taking a stroll through the forest, so many things going through her head. Arriving near the clearing, she spots Bloom, in Enchantix form, testing her improved powers. She sees her, and asks what's wrong. Myrta is open with her friend about her situation, and being the girl she is, Bloom listens attentively and offers simple advice. She also requests if she can train with her, as to discover her Winx. From then, a friendship already strong, becomes stronger.

Darnell really doesn't know who to turn to, so he heads to Red Fountain to converse with Sky. While the two talk, Brandon and Riven walk in on their conversation and absent-mindedly interjects in what is being said. Sky is not happy with the guys giving advice to someone they hardly know, but them having big egos, they can't resist the urge. Darnell leaves, and so does Sky, but not before telling the guys to stay out of it. After he is gone, Brandon, Timmy, Riven and Helia catch up with Darnell, and offer to help him out. He refuses, yet they persists. He finally gives in, and it is on.

Myrta returns to campus, greeted by the Winx girls, and tells them of a young man who would like a date with her. They tell of him, and her heart immediately skips a beat, for this is the same guy she's been crushing on since the beginning of the school year. They agree to help her have the best first date ever, and that he will be eating out of the palm of her hand very soon. Myrta is reluctant in doing it, yet gives in. Stella contacts Brandon, as he tells her the same thing. It then becomes a collaboration of tremendous proportions.

For the next three days, the girls and the guys work with these two soon-to-be lovebirds in making an unforgettable first impression on the other. It's pretty hectic, and at times stressful. As Sky and Bloom get together, they notice some funny things going on, and figure it's nothing bad. On Friday evening, Darnell and Myrta, in separate ways, contact their best friends for advice to break the monotony of their first date. And as usual, they give simple advice- be yourself.

Saturday evening arrives, and the stage is set. The girls hide out on one side, as the guys are on the other. Darnell is waiting in the middle of the campus, for Myrta. What each don't realize about the other is that they both are painfully shy. And as the two meet face to face, their throats are dry, as of what to say. Darnell thinks about the advice Sky gave him days before, and throws caution to the wind. He speaks, fluently and honestly, locking eyes with Myrta. She senses that he is being sincere, and that he is open. She then follows suit and speaks her mind. After a few minutes, the two are having a conversation, becoming comfortable with the other, and gaining confidence. To the two hidden parties, they feel that because of what they did, this first date is a success. But to a hidden party of two, they know who the credit really goes to, and it's not them. From that point on, Myrta and Darnell's coming together creates a bond that cannot be broken, and will only become stronger with time. For in that time, it will be tested.


	8. Rage Overload

WINX POWER

EPISODE 408: RAGE OVERLOAD

STORY OUTLINE

At this time, it is a week until one of the biggest competitions in the magical dimension starts. Though it's only two days in length, competition can be fierce. And in the clearing of the forest, Bloom and Myrta are training hard. While searching for the source of her Winx, Bloom teaches her some spells that she still uses while attending Alfea. Myrta gets frustrated, and wants to give up, yet her friend urges her to push on. And just when she was about to give up, a gust of wind whips around her, seemingly at her will. She waves her hands, and it obeys. Both smile, as this is possibly the source of her power. Trying again, it happens. Myrta jumps for joy, finally satisfied at her accomplishment, and Bloom couldn't be more proud.

Two days before the contest, all the fairies at Alfea wish her well as she gathers her courage and routines together. The best thing about it is that she'll have home field advantage- it's being held on Eraclyon, Sky's home realm. The Winx girls will be there, along with Ms. Faragonda. She has to get there the day before as to register and prepare for two days of head to head competition. The day after, she takes the squad ship to Eraclyon for the contest.

At Shadowhaunt, the Trix discover that their target will be participating in the Miss Fairy contest, and with the Coven's powers, they will make it a time Bloom will not forget, or not remember, for that matter.

Bloom arrives on Eraclyon, greeted by her boyfriend, Prince Sky. He shows her to her room, and tells that anything she needs, just let him know. She then settles in, mentally go through her routines, and heads off to the briefing. Miss Fairy is a contest for senior Enchantix fairies for engagements in tests of magical skill, speed and strength, as well as magical beauty. Sometimes it's not all about how much power you have, it's about how you wield it. Though only ten are allowed to compete, they have to prove their worth by word of mouth. Bloom qualifies completely, due to her track record. And tomorrow morning, she'll have her chance.

The first day of competition arrives, and as Bloom and the other nine fairies prepare themselves for the speed and skill portion. The others, as she has heard, are at the top of their class with this. Yet, regardless of what it is, all that matters to Bloom is that she does her best in every event, giving it her all. She doesn't know that the portion for her will be majorly disturbed. As the king and queen open the contest, everybody chants for their favorite fairy as the speed and skill part starts. Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla are in the stands, as well as Faragonda, cheering their friend on. The first five do very well, dodging pretty difficult obstacles and using spells to destroy some. They know for sure that Bloom will do even better when she comes up. Though she's next to last, as they go in reverse order, she can see how they do, and match what she has against theirs.

Behind the stands, Icy, Darcy and Stormy hide out until their target is in the open. They won't have to wait long.

As Bloom's name is called, she gets into position, and takes off. She's doing well, as she matches her speed with her skill, as well as strength. Having two miles to go, she reaches the obstacle course, and suddenly, the Trix come out on different sides, chasing her. Bloom flies very fast, yet is caught off guard as Icy shoots at her. Returning near the stands, she tries to avoid any harm to the spectators, so she goes up, and the three follow her. By this time she has had enough, and stops in midair, facing the witches. As Icy and Stormy face her, Darcy decides to have a little fun, and pops off a couple of dark shots, targeted toward the king and queen. Already frustrated, Bloom sees it, and sends a fire blast to absorb the shots. What shocks the witches is that the fairy reabsorbs her own attack! No one can do that! She then turns back to them with a very angry stare, glowing fire red, and even from the ground, her intense energy can be felt. The girls don't realize what's about to happen. And just as quick, her anger explodes, released in the form of a blinding white light that covers the realm from end to end! The three witches are then propelled out of Eraclyon to parts unknown. For about 30 seconds, all were blinded, and when the light dissipated, the only figure left in the sky was Bloom. In an instant, she drops out of Enchantix, and hurls toward the ground. Luckily, Faragonda had enough power to catch her and slow the descent, to place her in the arms of Prince Sky. As he gazed at her, he determined that due to that power surge, she in turn knocked herself unconscious. Sky's parents came running over to make sure all was okay, and to thank the young lady who saved their lives.

The king decides to let the last fairy compete, and that the one who defeated the witches will be left to rest. It will be an amazement to Bloom about what she did when she wakes up.


	9. Miss Fairy

WINX POWER

EPISODE 187: MISS FAIRY

STORY OUTLINE

In her unconscious state, thoughts and images of the events from the day before fill her mind: what the witches did, how they ambushed her, and nearly taking out the king and queen. All too vivid for her. As Bloom comes back to the world of the living, she slowly opens her eyes to her sisters in fae, the Winx Club. They are slow with her, after that explosion of anger had pretty much drained her physically, yet she feels her power is stronger than ever. They tell her what happened yesterday, and she feels bad about it. Layla tells her not to punish herself over what she didn't have control over in the first place, and to finish what she started. The king and queen, along with Sky, come in, and express their sincere gratitude to her for her deed. She smiles, yet inside, she feels a bit of guilt. The girls stay with their friend, due to the fact that the second part of the contest is that evening. Oh, and some good news: even before the disturbance of her portion, she did place high, far above the others, so she is basically in first place.

Back at Shadowhaunt, the Trix return, in one piece, but with broken pride. Inri, Nabi, and Inari are pretty calm with this, yet they have plenty of tricks up their evil sleeves.

During the morning, Bloom sat on her bed, contemplating whether to stay in the contest or forfeit. Just then, Myrta came in to see her, by request of the girls of Alfea. They sat there talking, and she made her friend see that to prove herself, she must finish this contest. Myrta's plea convinces Bloom, and she decides to go all the way.

That evening, the second part starts: magical beauty. The object is to wield magic in a way that exudes awe and wonder, somewhat like fireworks or streamers. Much movement is encouraged, as well as musical accompaniment, to give the performance the look and feel of a spectacle. As the contestants prepare their routines, Ms. Faragonda is with Bloom calming her, for her performance. The girls that go before her have great routines, and are superb. Her headmistress tell her to be herself, and do what she loves. When it's her turn, she goes out and allows everything to flow. The girls helped her with the routine, with Musa and Darnell composing the music. As keeper of the Dragon Fire, she has mastered her power to the point that it has become a part of her. More than what she thinks. And what a performance she puts on! The work she put into her body over the summer is really paying off, in more ways than one. At the end, she receives a standing ovation, and the other contestants applaud as well. Nobody realized how talented Bloom was, until now; she didn't know herself!

When the final judging takes place, everyone was on pins and needles. And when the winner was announced, all were surprised, including the winner. Bloom was literally speechless as she was pulled on stage and crowned Miss Fairy, in front of her friends and classmates. Though she never thought she would achieve this milestone, she always had determination to be the best she can be at anything. And all that mattered was that she did her best, and that she was rewarded for her effort. This is one night she won't soon forget.


	10. True Self

WINX POWER

EPISODE 410: TRUE SELF

STORY OUTLINE

As Bloom returns to Alfea as the new Miss Fairy, she is greeted by the girls with cheers and applause. Yet at the continuation of the accolades, she's just wanting to hit the books again. Her friends are there with her, and to keep the crowd at bay, as she enters the dorm. Ms. Faragonda is especially pleased that Bloom has gotten over her initial fear of that incident with the witches ambushing her during the speed and skill portion. That's one thing that she'll live with. Yet in her mind, lies a secret purpose for why she gave this particular fairy special training, and it will be revealed soon.

The next day after classes, Bloom and Myrta are training outside the campus, in a continuing attempt to hone Myrta's newfound Winx. As they practice and discover, she notices her friend somewhat distracted. She inquires of it, and she comes clean rather quick. She tells her that she is still painfully shy, and is afraid that Darnell will let her down if she reveals her true feelings to him. Bloom knows this situation all too well, and lets her know that she was in the same boat some time ago. And her friend gives her the same advice again: be yourself, your true self. You'll be surprised at what will happen. Reassured, Myrta regains her focus, and makes more progress on her powers, with great results.

Back at Shadowhaunt, the five witches can see that Icy has grown pretty tense. So they suggests that she go out for a while to regain her mental footing while they work on another form of attack on that pesky fairy.

Darnell is working on the flowerbed in front of the school when Myrta comes to see him. She would like to see him and spend some time with him. He is surprised on the outside, but on the inside, he is excited as, well, a schoolboy. So they set up to meet on Thursday evening around eight, when the moon can be seen near full. Both are kind of nervous, yet they know this is right. Leaving him, she heads to the girls' dormroom to find Bloom. She'll be proud of what she's doing.

Thursday afternoon, Myrta is walking through the forest, attempting to clear her head, and to prepare what she is going to say to Darnell. At the same time, Icy is flying by, when she notices that witch/fairy reject. She then decides to play around with her a bit, and calls her out. Myrta's in no mood to be messed with, so she shrugs her off. Icy is very ticked, being one who can't control her temper, and shoots a frost blast to put her on ice, all the time, talking negatively. Myrta transforms, and uses her newly harnessed wind powers to thwart her attack. Icy then realizes that she's underestimated her opponent, and throws different blasts at her, not phasing her in the least. With the power of wind, Myrta delivers the final blow to her former classmate's attempt, and blows her away, literally. Sensing the threat is now gone, she makes her way back to Alfea. She has a date to meet.

An hour later, Darnell is in the courtyard, waiting for his lovely Myrta. She walks up, and gives him a kiss, her first ever! They sit down, facing the rising moon, then strike up conversation. He tells her about what he's been thinking and that she's been on his mind for quite a while. Yet as he says that, he gets an intuition, a very strong one at that, that she is holding something back. He takes her hands, pulls her up, and holds her close. Myrta feels so warm with him, and for the first time ever, comforted. He tells her that anything she wants to say, open up and let him know. She closes her eyes, knowing how scared she is, then remembers her friend's advice: be your true self. Myrta opens her eyes, and gazes up at him, with tears welled up in them. She finally confesses that she loves him, and that she wants to be his girlfriend. Darnell is again surprised, more than ever this time, at what she just told him. What she's feeling, he feels the same. As he confesses his love for her, a smile appears across her face. Just then, something strange happens, as an odd object appears on Myrta's chest, then disappears. All this time, Bloom is sitting hidden and sees everything. She'll wait until she comes to her. The rest of the evening is silent, with much embracing, making a strong bond even stronger.

The next day, Myrta tells Bloom about what happened last night, and the strange thing that happened. She tells her that because she got in touch with her true self, she has earned her Charmix, a power boost for a fairy. And though she has that, Myrta knows that she has gained much more than she expected: a boyfriend, in the form of a young man named Darnell.


	11. Witches' Talk

WINX POWER

EPISODE 411: WITCHES' TALK

STORY OUTLINE

Returning to Shadowhaunt with a bruised ego, Icy finds Darcy and Stormy talking with Inri, Nabi and Inari. Stormy calls her over because she was just in time to hear their ancient ancestors tell their story. Inri starts off by telling the Trix how they came into their power, and the evil they used to wreak when attending Cloud Tower. From storming Magix to attacking fairies, they were the epitome of bad. Those three know all too well, as they went through the same thing before being kicked out two years ago. Also, she tells them of how the Magix Council tried to ban them from the realms, but to no avail. This is getting interesting.

As Inri ends, Nabi starts the second part, when they, along with their brother, who will remain unnamed, came into more power than they ever thought. This allowed them to attack realms at random, and temporarily render them defenseless. It was then that they met the hinderance to their power: the Council of Light- Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin. With their combined powers, they were pretty tough, and nearly undefeatable. It was then they found out who was behind them, and that's when Inari took over.

The third witch tells the Trix of how they created the sorcerer Baltor, and his purpose. And what they didn't expect was the revelation of a legend, and a prophecy that is to be fulfilled on the realm of Sparks, or so they thought. This is how much they know: the legendary Dragon Fire is soon to evolve inside its keeper, who will be member of the royal family of Sparks. If the prophecy comes to pass, it will spell curtains for evil throughout the realms. And it also tells of the emergence of a mighty magical being known as the Protector. This creature will posess many abilities, and wield power of unfathomable heights. Thus, the reason why they destroyed Sparks, and Baltor banished King Oritel and Queen Miriam. With this, and that fairy being related to the royal family, it is determined that she may be the chosen one to become this being. It becomes conclusive that all six realize their purpose even moreso now:

BLOOM MUST BE DESTROYED AT ALL COSTS.

Meanwhile back at Alfea, our heroine is studying for a midterm, one she feels she will ace. She doesn't know how much danger her existence is in now, yet all will be revealed in time, and time is of the essence.


	12. Hidden Discovery

WINX POWER

EPISODE 412: HIDDEN DISCOVERY

STORY OUTLINE

Classes are getting tough around Alfea, and with this being the girls' senior year, they have lofty expectations to live up to. And with Bloom being the second smartest of all six, her magical brawn has matched her brain in power, and has taught her many things, such as the power of friendship, and though she has no home realm to speak up for, being there for her freinds when they need her. So, as they study to rough it out for midterms, she is out strengthening her already titanically massive powers. One thing about her, when she's determined to get something done, she'll let nothing stand in her way. As though being crowned the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension is not enough.

Meanwhile, inside the library, Musa and Tecna are checking out books to absorb as many new spells as possible. Musa has one big pile, while Tecna has an even bigger one. That doesn't compare to what Layla brings to the table, dwarfing theirs. For two hours, the three girls look through the pile of books, and wonder why Stella didn't come. They know that Flora's back in her realm Lymphea, to attend her older sister's wedding, as well as to catch up on things and goings on. She'll be back tomorrow. As they were preparing to place the books back, one particular book catches Tecna's trained eye. As she slowly thumbs through it, she reads a paragraph of a spell that looks to have been written by a witch. Reading further, it also reveals a legend of the evolving of the Dragon Fire, and the arrival of a being known as the Protector. Right then, she knows who it refers to: their friend Bloom. As she calls Musa and Layla over to show them this lost piece of magical history, they too are amazed at this hidden discovery, and slowly start putting two and two together. Tecna also sees that the chosen one who is the Protector is identified by releasing energy in the form of a blinding white light that can cover an entire realm. Thinking back at what happened at the Miss Fairy contest, when a blinding light covered Eraclyon, it could be true, yet entirely coincodental. Bloom _is_ more powerful than every fairy at Alfea combined, yet when paired with her as keeper of the Dragon Fire, it becomes more of reality. Being the super slueth she is, Tecna takes the book, and heads for Faragonda's office, with Musa and Layla trailing behind.

Once in her office, Tecna begins her revelation of the prophecy to Faragonda, and about the evolution of the Dragon Fire. Somehow, the headmistress is happy to hear it come from someone else, and reassures herself that she is not alone in this belief. As Tecna ends her explanation, Faragonda begins hers. She reveals quite a bit: how she, Saladin and Griffin were brought together by Oritel and Miriam, and told of the legend. She also told of how they requested Daphne to take their baby girl away from Sparks before the Coven attacked and destroyed the realm. But most of all, she reveals the third reason why she, along with the other teachers, personally trained Bloom- not only for the contest, but to also prepare her for the handling of more power anyone could ever dream of. That explanation left these three speechless. To think that their best friend and leader could be the chosen one to fulfill the prophecy is absolutely unbelievable. Yet Faragonda asks one thing of Tecna, Layla and Musa: they are sworn to secrecy to _never, ever_ tell Bloom, or anybody else, about this legend. All that is needed for it to come to pass must be allowed to play out in its own time. When it comes to fulfilling prophecy, time is a virtue. Though her determination is what fuels her, she must experience great loss, immense grief and pain, and ultimately, the tragedy of losing someone she cares about very much for it to come to pass at the appointed time. With her part ended, she sends the three fairies on their way, knowing in her heart that they will keep their promise. From then on, Layla, Tecna and Musa swear to themselves and each other to not tell their friend of this. Because of what she's done, and what she will do, she will in time, become more of a force to be reckoned with, and evil will have to be on the lookout. They would be more correct than they ever thought.


	13. Dark Magic

WINX POWER

EPISODE 413: DARK MAGIC

STORY OUTLINE

Ms. Faragonda is sitting in her office, talking to Ms. Griffin about some important business. At the same time, she is gazing intentively through her magic mirror, particularly at Bloom, who is currently in class outside. Learning to cast Enchantix spells the right way, is pretty hard work, especially if you don't have a realm to call home. After some toggling, Ms. Griffin finally agrees to Faragonda's request, but at a price. One of her students must go to Alfea. And so, the deal is made.

Later on that day, Faragonda calls Bloom into her office for a change in schedule. She is told that she will be attending class for a week at Cloud Tower to advance her studies in the dark arts. Since she does have prior experience with it (in ways she'd rather not talk about), she consents to it. She is also told that one of the reasons why is that should the Coven try at any time to attack her, she needs to be ready. Knowing them, any open opportunity is better than none. She requests that Myrta accompany her, so she can see some of her former classmates. The two will leave out tomorrow.

Back at the dorm, the girls already express missing their girl, though she'll be gone a week. The next day, Myrta and Bloom head for Cloud Tower by themselves, and upon arrival, are greeted by the two professors that were there nearly two years ago. Once inside, they see Ms. Griffin, and are shown their room. Later on, Myrta sees and talks to her best friend Lucy, and tells her how far she's gotten in becoming a fairy. Lucy is still reluctant to accept that her friend is half fairy now, yet remains the same anyway.

Through a crystal ball, the sextet is watching the goings on at Cloud Tower, and the Trix see their old teacher working with that pesky fairy. The Coven recognize Griffin, and decides to pay the school for witches a little surprise visit.

The next day in class, Bloom is sitting with some of the senior witches, learning to conjour dark spells. She is told to let her dark side come out, and slowly, it starts to emerge. That prior experience comes in handy when Griffin instructs her to mentally take hold, and exert control over it. The other witches are amazed at what this fairy is doing, as her eyes are covered in optical darkness, the dark magic slowly taking her over. Her hair flies, as the energy builds. Even Griffin is amazed at the intensity. And just as quick, Bloom supresses it, and returns to normal. The girls around her have never seen anyone handle dark magic that easily! Some think, she must be a witch under all that, but only Griffin know that she is anything but. That night as she lays to rest, Bloom wonders, what is the real reason why she is being put through this rigorous training? The answer will come soon.

Reappearing near the heart of the school, the sextet go about stealthly searching for the headmistress, and encounter no one at the time. It is well into the next day, and the girls are in class, except Bloom, who is with Griffin, in the performance hall, being shown how to control her dark side more to her advantage. Myrta is there as well, as she is working along with them. The sextet senses three figures there, and have found their intended targets.

Just as they were finishing up, the Trix and the Coven, being fairly rude, storm their session. As the three witches stare down Griffin, it's amazing to them how she hasn't changed. She remembers them all too well, as they start attacking. Myrta and Bloom start to transform, yet Griffin tells them not to, and to use what they have learned in the past few days. The two conjour their dark powers, and become a force to be reckoned with, as they overwhelm the witches. When Bloom releases her dark powers, it becomes too much for them, and they scatter quickly. To them, this is only the beginning of the battle between them and that fairy.

Afterward, Griffin commends Bloom and Myrta on their superb performance against the sextet, and expresses amazement at the latter's massive power and handling. To her, she has proven herself worthy of fulfilling the prophecy. Faragonda will be pleased.


	14. Big Boys' Fight

WINX POWER

EPISODE 414: BIG BOYS' FIGHT

STORY OUTLINE

Back at Alfea, Darnell is outside tending to the gardens on campus. Having no problem getting down and dirty, he loves what he does. On the outside Nabu, Layla's boyfriend, is headed toward the school. Nabu suddenly senses, to his surprise, the presense of a wizard, one with massive powers. He draws near, and as he passes Darnell, the signal is overwhelming. He stops to ask if there is a wizard present around here, and being the man he is, responds that he is, in fact, one. Nabu sometimes needs proof, so Darnell shows him. He has never seen anything like it, and quickly befriends him. Nabu informs him that he came to see his girlfriend Layla, and to talk to her. Darnell tells him that they are currently in classes, and will be for a while. He also inquires of the newly crowned Miss Fairy, and is told that she is currently training at Cloud Tower for defense against the resurrected Coven of witches. When Nabu hears that, he looks shocked. He told him not to worry, so he decides to wait around. While finishing up, Darnell suggests that they have a little training session of their own, and Nabu agrees; something to pass the time until his girl gets out of class.

After being driven out of Cloud Tower, the sextet determines that Bloom will be a bit harder to take down that they thought. Wandering around the forest, they plotted their next move, until they detect two strong forces of magic.

Arriving into the clearing, Nabu and Darnell warmed up their magical limbs and started their training. Both being very mastered and formidable in their respected sources, the session was getting off to a great start. Building intensity, the two started to take it to the air, when three other figures arrived. It was Sky, Brandon and Riven on their Leva-bikes, riding on their way to Alfea. They see the two, and watch in awe as these two masters battle. Calming down, they descend, and meet the three heroes. Luckily, they knew each other, with Darnell and Nabu having just met. Sky then suggests that the session expand to include them as well, since they have to wait a while before their ladies are finished for the day. Pulling out their laser swords, the training fight goes on, with the three heroes fending off attacks from the two wizards. It is quite a workout.

Watching from above, the sextet sees an opportune time to take out these five, and comes out from under cover, ready for action.

As the battle is heating up, the sky turns dark, as the Coven appears above them, and calls them out. All five look up, and Darnell is shocked. The Trix then appear, and eyes the heroes. These are the six he saw in his visions a few weeks ago! With evil smiles, the sextet attack, and the session becomes a battle for survival. While the Trix attack the heroes and Nabu, the Coven concentrate on Darnell. They know him as the son of the wizard who locked them away 18 years ago, so therefore, he must be dealt with severely. The attacks are relentless, as the heroes use their laser swords to their max. Nabu uses a special spell to subdue the Trix for a moment, then tries it again, with better success, knocking them far away. As that threat is gone, the guys then assist Darnell, who is weakening against the ancient witches. With their combined powers, the two young wizards overpower the magical relics, and send them running. Darnell suddenly collapses, being severely drained after that battle. The guys help him up, place him on Sky's bike, and takes him back to Alfea.

About this time, the girls are out of class, and waiting for their boyfriends. When the five arrive, they immediately notice Darnell not looking too well. Once inquired about their encounter by the girls and Ms. Faragonda, she wonders how long will it be before a full scale attack is imminent. Around the same time, Myrta and Bloom return from their week-long stent at Cloud Tower, and are glad to see their men. Seeing him in the condition he was, Myrta immediately tends to her newfound love, as the rest assist. This is a day that Darnell, Nabu, Riven, Brandon and Sky will not soon forget, and it won't be the last.


	15. Double Date on Earth

WINX POWER

EPISODE 415: DOUBLE DATE ON EARTH

STORY OUTLINE

Since that scuffle in the forest outside the school, Darnell is pretty stressed out, and Ms. Faragonda notices it in his work. Though he tries to perform his duties, the other fairies also notice his lag in work, and are somewhat worried about him, especially his love Myrta and his friend Bloom. One suggests going out on a date to break him out of his monotony; yet Bloom has a better idea. She recommends a double date- her, Myrta, Darnell and Sky. And to add to the excitement, they will go to Earth, particularly to her hometown of Gardenia. She agrees, and goes to make arrangements with Darnell for this excursion outside of the magical dimension.

On Friday afternoon after classes, the four gather on campus, and Bloom transports them to Earth, and her parents' home in Gardenia. Once there, they meet Mike and Vanessa, and Darnell remembers them. She's the woman who owns the flower shop his father goes to every year to buy a bouquet of roses for his mother. Vanessa recalls him, and says to tell his parents hello. Since she now have her license to drive, she borrows their car to take the others to the beach and the pier. For Darnell, this is a peaceful time, to be back where he grew up, with his first ever girlfriend. And he wants to make the best of it. As they are riding down the street, they are spotted by Mitzi, Bloom's spoiled brat adversary; and when she gets a load of the handsome young man in the passenger's seat, her jealousy flares up like a butane lighter. Right now, she is wishing she could do something to get back at her.

Out and about releasing some steam, Darcy follows the foursome to Earth to see what they are up to. Witnessing their peaceful demeanor, it appears that they are on a date. Her mission is clear: make this the worst date ever for these lovebirds. And just when she was planning a way to ruin their fun, she notices Mitzi, and senses her jealousy. This will be more fun than she thought.

Making their way to the seaside, the four stop off for some eats, and to everyone's surprise, Myrta is enjoying her first trip to this planet, and wishes to come back more often. In Darnell's mind, that will be happening more, when she meets _his_ parents. Not too far from there, as Mitzi waits for her ride, Darcy walks up and strikes up a conversation with her. Mitzi makes the mistake of letting her jealousy be her guide, and the witch plays on it like candy. Before she leaves, she gives the rich girl an amulet, and tells her that whatever she wants to happen to someone else, will happen. All she has to do is say it. Darcy walks away, with a wide grin on her face, as Mitzi gets into her car, and heads to the pier where the four are hanging out.

Relaxing on the sand of the lightly crowded beach, Bloom and Myrta frolic in the water, while Sky and Darnell are taking it easy. This is what he needed, not having had any R&R in quite a while since starting his job at the school. The girls come out of the water, soaking wet, and take towels from the guys. Myrta sits next to Darnell, cuddling with him. Just the feel of him next to her gives her goose bumps, which Sky and Bloom notice, with wide grins on their faces. Mitzi stands off from the shore, as she wishes for her adversary to be scared out of her wits. Just then, something appeared out of the sand-a zombie! A second pops up, then a third, and before long, nearly two dozen zombies invade the beach. This is not good.

As the four gather their things to go, the sight strike their eyes. Where did they come from, and who sent them? As the hoard walks toward them, they look around to make sure no one is on the beach. Just as swiftly, Sky pulls his laser sword, Darnell powers up, with Myrta transforming and Bloom going Enchantix. The zombies start their relentless attack and being of the undead, they are pretty strong. Bloom tells them to attack, but try not to harm the beach area, so they bring it on full fury. Mitzi can't believe what she just seen; did Bloom just transform into a fairy? Scared of the ramifications, she scurries off, dropping the amulet on the ground, and it disappears.

Darcy is looking on in pleasure to see this happening, and takes advantage of another opportunity, this time to take out Darnell. As the fight continues, the number of zombies keep increasing, and their defense is becoming futile. While they fight for survival, Darcy pops off a dark shot toward Darnell. Myrta sees it and, instinctively in an act of love, places herself in harm's way, taking the shot. She goes down in front of her boyfriend, as he halts what he's doing to tend to her. Sky and Bloom catch note of what transpired, and step up their attack. He moves his girlfriend behind him, and with anger, steps up his firepower. And just when it happened, a strange transformation takes place behind him. Myrta's form is raised in the air, surrounded by the element of wind, as her new form is revealed. Darnell, Sky and Bloom stop what they're doing to watch. To the three, it's unplanned and unexpected- being just a sophomore, Myrta has already earned her Enchantix! As the new fairy opens her eyes, she uses her wind power to bury every zombie under the sand, and with some pixie dust, breaks the spell that brought them to life. With this turn of events, Darcy sees herself away from this scene, but always ready to battle another day.

The three gather around the new Enchantix Myrta, and are amazed at what she did. Darnell is especially happy, to know that he hasn't lost the girl he loves; she's only gotten better. As they finally gather their things and head back to her parents' house, this will be a tale to tell when they get back, only if Myrta wants to be known. Back at Alfea, Ms. Faragonda looks through the magic mirror; she's seen it all, and is very pleased. There is now a seventh Enchantix fairy here, and to believe she used to be a witch. What a concept.


	16. Poisoned

WINX POWER

EPISODE 416: POISONED

STORY OUTLINE

At Shadowhaunt, the Coven is pretty ticked off, yet they don't look like it, being so calm and collective. The leader Inri, thinking about the situation, now sports an evil grin on her face; a very good idea has come up. She waves her hands, and a large book appears in front of her, opens up and pages flip. As she goes down the lines, Nabi and Inari join her, and finally she finds what she's looking for. Icy, Darcy and Stormy gather around to hear what their ancient ancestor has to say, and it is good news. Inri starts to tell of the infamous Malaysia spell, a poison spell so venomous, one little dose can take out 15 fairies at one time, and they'll never come back! For the spell to work, three very rare components are needed: the scale from a rare Night Fury dragon, two petals from a paramesia flower, and feathers from a mother gryphon. Also, they need their artifact, the Ancestrous Eye, to complete the casting. Closing the book, Inri conjours up an old fashioned cauldron, bubbling green fluid, as the other two come together and meditate. The Trix are split up to make the search faster, with Icy going to the valley below the Barrier Mountains, Darcy to Lymphea, and Stormy to the island of Pyros. The three perceive that this mission will be easy. It will be harder, much harder that they expect. Yet, anything powerful enough to take out Bloom for good will be worth the sacrifice.

Flying above the mountainous region of Magix, Icy searches for the mother gryphon, with little success. And just when she was about to give up, there they are- a flock of child gryphons, and they eye Icy for their meal. The witch decides to have a little fun, as to draw out the mother, and collect her prize. The creatures fly about in formation, circling her, as she prepares her attack, but the hoard attacks first, making it all the easier. Using her frost spell, she sends a couple propelling to the valley below, frozen in a block of ice. This should get her attention. And just as she thinks it, the mother gryphon appears, furious at who would harm her chicks. Just what she's been waiting for. As Icy dodges the huge creature, she tries to get close enough to pluck a feather from her wing, yet the mother is not having it, and fends her off. Disappearing and appearing below, Icy secretly plucks one from her abdominal area, before being found out, and knocked around. Tired of this banter, she casts a spell, freezing the mother gryphon, and sends her plummiting to the valley below. With success, she heads back to Shadowhaunt with her part.

Arriving around the island of Pyros, Stormy remembers what the ancient witches told her: the Night Fury dragon resides in dark areas. And recalling how they nearly cornered Bloom on Pyros a year ago, it shouldn't be so hard. Flying around the dark parts of the island, it becomes harder than she thought. Around the corner of a hill, she spots it- the elusive black creature known as the Night Fury dragon. To Stormy, it looks pretty docile, until she gets near it. The dragon takes off in a hurry, nearly knocking her over in the process. She takes off after it, chasing it halfway around the island. In a matter of minutes, Stormy catches up with it, and follows it to a cave, where it lands and starts to drift off to sleep. Patience is one of her least present qualities, so she silently waits it out until the dragon is fully asleep. To speed up her effort, she places a sleeping spell to make sure it doesn't wake up. From there, she carefully touches its scaly exterior, rubbing it, and taking a couple of its scales from its side. Carefully tucking it away, she makes her way back to their headquarters.

Darcy knows this place all too well. On Lymphea, Flora's home realm, it is filled with different species of flowers and plants, many of them rare. From what the witches told her, the paramesia flower is found near the reverse-flowing waterfall. Searching high and low, she doesn't realize something is watching her. Another thing she has to remember is that this flower is so poisonous, it can kill if touched, so magic is a necessity. Walking near the waterfall, she spots the rare flower, and as she gets near it, she feels something wrap around her. Seeing vines on her waist, Darcy glances back to see a tall hibiscus open up and lift her off the ground. She's in no mood for this kind of play to be something's next meal, so she uses dark magic to squirm her way out of its grasp. Finally free, smokes it up, and it goes down, but only for a while. Darcy gets close enough to use her magic to pluck about three petals from the deadly flower, and creates a sack for transport. This part is done; now to get it back.

The Trix each return, one after the other, with their treasures in tow. The ancient witches are very pleased with the job of their predecessors, and as the cauldron bubbles, the items are added one at a time. Once done, the six gather around and chant the spell. The incantation is recited in two parts and is cast to reside in two parts of the realm where the fairies frequent. This way it will have twice the effect, though it is _ten times_ its normal potency, since Bloom is stronger, much stronger, than any normal fairy. The best thing is, there is no known cure, so the effects are irreversable. The sextet grin as the spell is done, and for them, the fate of Alfea's strongest fairy is permanently sealed.


	17. Withering Bloom

WINX POWER

EPISODE 417: WITHERING BLOOM

STORY OUTLINE

Darnell is, for some reason, very restless, tossing and turning. He's never felt like this before, and hopes he never feel like it again. Then, it happened. A vision appeared in his head in the form of a dream. The six dark figures are looming over the fire-filled figure, as if chanting a spell. And slowly, the color began to fade from the fire within the figure's form. Before long, it had completely vanished, leaving the six evil figures grinning with glee. Just as it was ending, Darnell shot up, in a cold sweat, panting and gasping for air. He realizes from his previous experiences with these visions, that this one is not good, not good at all. He glances at the time, and it's 8:15. He'd overslept, and was late for work. He hurridly got up, dressed, and gather his tools, yet there was one thing he desperately need to do first.

Ms. Faragonda is in her office, preparing for the day, when there is a rapt at her door. Darnell enters, looking pretty distraught. Calming down, he slowly tells the headmistress his latest vision, and as she listens, what he has told her so far has come to pass, and has no doubt about this one. Then, he asks where are the girls; Faragonda tells him that they left early this morning on a scouting expedition to visit the water nymphs in Black Mud Swamp and Pixie Village. She tells him that right now, all he can do is wait, and continue his duties. Darnell knows that is all he can do right now, and the rest of his day will be very uneasy, as he has seen the eminant danger that is closing in on Bloom.

Walking through the thick part of the forest, the six girls are scouting out places to set up safehavens for the water nymphs as a project. While heading into the area of the swamp, Bloom suddenly feels a sting inside her chest, rather than outside on her skin. She shrugs it off, and continues on until they reached the swamp. They quickly get everything set up, as the water nymphs help them, and the queen thanks them for their effort. The girls gather their things, and venture on to the home of the pixies.

Arriving at the entrance to Pixie Village, she feels another sting, the same kind she felt a while ago near the swamp. Entering the village, the girls again set up, and work on their project, while Flora tends to the Flower of Life. The pixies are glad for this, as to protect them from further attacks from evil, and to assure their survival. Within two hours, it is finished. The elder pixie thanks the girls for their effort, as they head back to Alfea. Along the way, Stella asks Bloom if she's feeling alright, and says that she is, so they continue on until they are on campus.

That night, Darnell has the vision again, and it's just the same. Somehow, he has trouble interpreting his own dreams, so he decides to see Prof. Avalon about this later in the day.

The next couple days see no visible change in Bloom's condition, though she feels a bit queezy at times. It's not until the third day when the symptoms are visible, such as her peach skin slowly turning white. While in Dr. WizGiz's class making a presentation, she suddenly faints, and is taken to the nurse's office. She was told that she's probably overexerting herself, and that she needs to take it easy. Bloom is well enough to walk, but needs some help, as Layla is there with her. Inside, her power is weakening, to where she can't even use her Enchantix powers. Making their way back to the dorm, the girls are concerned about their friend and leader. The weekend is coming, and some type of getaway is in order.

Come Saturday, the girls are up and about, yet Bloom is still in the bed asleep. It's nearly noon, and as she is woken, she says that she doesn't have the energy to get up. Her skin is nearing pale, and as she sits up, she looks very drowsy. Though she's had a good night's sleep, it seems like something else is afoot. Darnell's vision is already coming to pass.

On Sunday and Monday, it only became worse. The other students notice the change in her skin color and her activity. Something is very wrong. The Winx girls notice this as well, but say nothing. It's not until Tuesday when the girls' worst fears come to light. While walking around campus, the crew sense Bloom lagging behind; this is not like her. When she calls that she not feeling good, her eyes roll back in her head, and she collapses to the ground. The girls catch themselves as they hear that sound, glancing back to see their friend down. They rush to her aid, as Darnell sees what has happened. He, along with the girls, take Bloom to the nurse's office.

Once there, Ms. Faragonda arrives to ask of the commotion. By just looking at Bloom, she knows what it is automatically. She inquires the nurse about her symptoms, thinks about Darnell's vision, and confirms her suspicions. Faragonda tells all who are gathered the terrible news. The Malaysia spell is the most venomous, heinous poison spell ever created. It has been banned in all the realms due to its fatality rate on fairies. Just one dose is enough to take out 15 fairies at once, yet this one was specially formulated for Bloom, due to her immense powers. In fact, this dose is _ten times_ the normal dosage and, from what she knows, is irreversible. She informs the girls to stay here, except Stella, and prepare her special quarters in the Dragon Fire wing. As they leave, Flora calls Sky at Red Fountain. He needs to be here as well.

On Earth in Gardenia, Mike and Vanessa are enjoying a peaceful evening together, when a ray of light appears on the side of the sofa, to reveal Ms. Faragonda and Stella. She tells of the grave situation with their daughter, and their presence is of major urgency. The two leave with the headmistress and fairy, returning to Alfea.

When they arrive to see their little girl, she is not looking good. Her skin is very pale, near fading. Her fire red mane is now light yellow, and her eyelids that used to be peach are a ghost white. Vanessa closes her eyes and cries, while Mike hugs her; never in their life would they fathom this would happen to the girl they raised from a baby 18 years ago, and love with all their heart. The saddest news is given to everyone: if the antidote is not found within 48 hours, Bloom will be lost...forever.


	18. Race for Life

WINX POWER

EPISODE 418: RACE FOR LIFE

STORY OUTLINE

The atmosphere is pretty somber at Alfea, with every fairy hearing about Bloom's grave condition. But just because she's down like this, doesn't necessarily mean she's out. And while the others venture on with their studies, the Winx girls- Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla and Tecna- are in the library, in a never-ending search for an antidote. One thing they learned from Bloom over the past three years: never give up, regardless of the odds. She's never gave up on them, and they're not going to give up on her.

Darnell is also assisting in the search, looking through his share of books. Feeling bad about it, Musa tells him that it's not his fault this happened, and that the sextet has always been after their friend since she started attending Alfea. He feels vindicated in a way, yet she is a new friend, and has become a valuable asset to him and his new girlfriend Myrta. He wants to do all he can to bring her back, so he calls up the only person who understands the witches- his father.

On Earth, Paragon is working in the garage, when his wife tells of a call from their son. He is informed of the situation, and prepares to head to Alfea. But before leaving, he grabs a big book to take along.

In the Dragon Fire wing, Mike and Vanessa sit on either side of their ailing daughter, not sure what to do. Myrta is there, as well as Sky, with Saladin letting him take time off to be at his girlfriend's side. Just then, Ms. Faragonda walks in, with a tall, dark-skinned man at her side. Vanessa recognizes him immediately- the guy who buys a dozen roses from her shop every Mother's Day. Paragon remembers her, and her husband as well, having heard so much from his son. He glances at the girl laying in the bed, and recalls her most of all. He's heard all about Bloom, and her acts of heroics and bravery are becoming known throughout the realms. He sits his book on the stand, and it magically opens up, pages flipping. Once he reaches what he's searching for, he asks Faragonda to gather her girlfriends and others to hear what is about to be said.

Once the girls are there in the room, Paragon begins his explanation. One thing about the Malaysia spell is that it is only cast by one who has a seething hatred for another. It's no doubt that Bloom is hated by the witches, because of what they did to her friends and family, and her going above and beyond the call of duty to protect them. Thus, why they cast it in two parts, to make it doubly powerful. He repeats the incantation that breaks the spell, yet that alone cannot do. The words must be recited by people who love and care about her deeply, and she must be fed essence from the Flower of Life in Pixie Village. This will require personal sacrifices on everyone's part, for to be honest of their feelings about her, is the only way it will be effective. The group agrees, and as Sky calls up the rest of the guys, the decision is made to embark on the journey to bring back the life of this young lady- girlfriend, loyal friend, prized student, loving daughter.

The sextet, having seen this touching moment, are not surprised at the outcome. Yet, they had a plan B ready just in case something like this ever happened. And it goes into effect...now.

The next day, as everyone gather up for the walk, Sky is looking pretty dismal. To think of the times when she saved him, this will be a favor repayed as he desperately wants back the girl he loves. Thus, why he is, along with Faragonda, inside protection for Vanessa and Mike, who is carrying Bloom. With her head laying on his shoulder, it's hard for him to fight back tears, seeing his little girl this way. Timmy, Brandon, Riven, Darnell, Myrta and Helia cover the ground, while the Winx Club cover the air. To them, it seems like a long journey, yet it is worth the sacrifice.

Making their way through the forest, the girls are on the lookout for any kind of negative disturbance. Good thing they sent Chatta and Piff ahead to inform of their pending arrival. Lockette stays close to Bloom, even in her ailing condition.

The Trix see the entourage waking in defense formation, and are determined to make sure this fairy doesn't survive another day. They prepare for a surround assault.

Halfway through their trek, the attack from them begin, with the ground shaking, making them unsteady. Faragonda and Sky hang on to Mike and Vanessa, as she uses her magic to lift them out of harm's way. The heroes are ready, as the Trix release a barrage of spells toward them. They fend them off easy, using Timmy's thought-out defense strategy. The fairies expected an ariel assault, and they got it, in the form of the Coven, hitting them with dark magic. Then, something odd happens, as a dome is erected over them, and the crew is protected. Come to find out it was Darnell, who performed this deed. The crew is glad, as the sextet's attacks are ineffective. Seeing their efforts falter, they determine a retreat is in order, and fly out of sight. To them, the time is coming for that fairy.

Finally reaching Pixie Village, the elder pixie greets the entourage and tells Mike to lay Bloom down by the Flower of Life. The fifteen gather in a circle around their friend, and close their eyes, meditating on the things and deeds that make Bloom so special to each of them. The thoughts become personal as they are now ready to recite the incantation. With their eyes closed still, they repeat the words in unison with heartfelt meaning, as her mother feeds her the essence. An embrous glow encompasses the group, as the rest of the pixies watch. They have never seen anything like it. As it ends, and the group opens their eyes, all smile as she starts to regain some color. The spell is broken! Faragonda confirms that though the spell is broken, the poison has ravaged her Winx severely, and will require time for itself to heal. Her parents, even Lockette, are especially happy to see her healed. As the crew journey back to the school, they realize even more than ever how much Bloom means to them. As Faragonda's thoughts wander, it has been the same about her for three years: Bloom is no ordinary fairy, and soon, will become far, far more than that.


	19. Healing

WINX POWER

EPISODE 419: HEALING

STORY OUTLINE

After hearing about what happened in the forest, the fairies are happy to hear and see the entourage return victorious with the school's prized student, Bloom. Though she has a long road of recovery, she is slowly coming back to herself physically. Mentally and magically, no one knows. And as her father Mike lays her down on the bed, his rest is not complete until she opens her eyes. Vanessa sits by her daughter's bedside, a bit relieved that her color is returning, yet that's only a physical sign. While the Winx girls go back to their classes, their friend will remain on the thoughts of all five, ready to see her sparkling, confident eyes again. So, the wait begins. Darnell heads back to his ground work, with Nuck assisting, and the pixies flurry around, except Lockette, who stays at the side of her bonded fairy. None realize the event that is about to take place in the oddest of venues.

As she lays unconscious, Bloom's physical plane is in a deep sleep, allowing her Winx to heal itself. Yet, her mental plane is alive and active. In her mind, she is a dark-filled figure, nearly a shadow. She searches around, calls out to see is anyone's around, yet she sees nothing. Walking further, she notices another figure, full of fire, and oddly familiar. Turning around again, the fire figure calls her name; the voice sounds familiar. Could it be? The fire figure takes a shape, and becomes...Daphne! What is she doing here? Daphne approaches Bloom's dark figure, and asks her how she feels. She says that she feels funny, and Daphne knows why. She reveals to the dark figure that she had been poisoned, and that it nearly killed her. She wonders, who would do this to her? Although she doesn't want to admit it, she has her share of enemies, and any one of them would like her head. Daphne reminds her of her past victories with her friends the Winx Club, and how she achieved the position she's in now. She's reminded that she's the most powerful Enchantix fairy in the entire magical dimension, and probably stronger than that. And when made to think about who's after her, it ignites her hidden rage like nitro. As her mental plane becomes enraged, it triggers an unknown effect inside her.

Outside, the Trix are sick and tired of waiting for her to heal to have a fair fight, so they decide to disturb her recovery...by attacking the school! To them, it's no fun if you can't wreak havoc sometimes, right?

Back inside Bloom's thoughts, her dark figure starts to sense something, dark magic. She tells Daphne that the witches are possibly outside and ready to attack Alfea. Daphne knows a secret Bloom doesn't know, and the only way to prove it is to get her super mad. So she tells the truth, and once told, it gets her angry like nothing else.

Inside the school, the girls are in class, when breaking glass is heard. The girls are told to duck and dodge to keep from getting hit. Each of the Winx girls are wondering, what's going on here?

In the Dragon Fire wing, Mike and Vanessa are sitting by the bed of their daughter when the attacks began. Lockette is asleep, and she doesn't notice the change that is taking place. Bloom glows a faint embrous red, result of her unbridled rage.

Outside, an unusual phenomenon is taking place, as the Trix barrage the school for fairies with spells that will render the place useless. And suddenly, their attacks stopped hitting the school! They see nothing, so they continue, but to no avail. Icy wonders, what is causing this?

Inside, Faragonda is tending to the safety of her students, when she notices the attacks have suddenly stopped. Something strange is going on, as she takes a glimpse out of the window, to see the witches attacking, but none of the campus being hit. This is strange indeed.

This is really getting to the witches, and see that it's no use. They'll just have to wait another time. But the time will come when that fairy will go down, and never come back. Flying away, they vow that.

As she watches the witches fly away, Faragonda investigates what happened. She calls Prof. Paladium, and asks for him to perform an energy analysis to determine where that protective dome came from. A few minutes later Paladium concludes that the source is coming from inside the school. He and Faragonda follow the signal, that leads them to the Dragon Fire wing, and to where Alfea's prized student lies. When they enter her room, Mike and Vanessa asks why are they here. Paladium tells them to look behind; turning around, they are in absolute shock, to see Bloom glowing. His meter is going crazy, as the source is found, and pretty odd too, that she is the one.

Later that day, Faragonda calls the Winx girls in for some startling news. They are told of the attack that happened earlier, and how it was suddenly stopped by an unknown force. By tracking it down, they had determined that the school was protected by...Bloom. The girls are shocked to hear this, knowing that their friend is unconscious. The headmistress cannot explain what or why, but in some way, something inside her generated massive amounts of energy to form a dome over and around Alfea. This phenomenon is completely unheard of, and confirms Faragonda's suspicions. Even in her weakest state, Bloom's power is growing exponentially, and it's basically unpredictable.

The next day, it seem to go past slowly, as Mike and Vanessa stay by her bedside. As her mother whispers something, Bloom's eyes flutter open. She calls to her father, and as he turns his head, he is shocked and happy at the same time. Her mother is the same way, as she reaches out and hugs her parents. Their little girl is finally awake! The nurse comes in to see the reunion, and immediately calls Faragonda. She comes in later, with the girls, as they are glad to see her back to life again. Stella calls Sky and tells him the good news, as he is just as happy. This is a joyous occasion indeed.


	20. Christmas Magic

WINX POWER

EPISODE 420: CHRISTMAS MAGIC

STORY OUTLINE

A week after waking up from a magical coma, Bloom is doing much better, though she is virtually powerless. She's still unable to move around a bit, and to make it worse, it's Christmastime on Earth. The nurse helps her up as she regains her balance, stiff from staying in that bed most of the time, and though she a bit ahead of the class right now, she still feels somewhat useless. One thing is for certain: when Bloom is determined to get something done, it gets done. And this is no exception.

Sitting on the side of her bed the next day, she receives a visit from Ms. Faragonda. The headmistress understands about the process of recovery, and in order for her to get back to her old self, she needs some time away. So, she grants Bloom three days reprieve to go back home so she can spend the holiday with her family; it'll help with her healing quicker. And the stage is set, for her to get back to her old routine at home. Even in her condition, she is still pretty good.

Allowed to go back to her dorm, she starts packing. Layla asks what she's doing, and she tells that she's going home for the holidays. The other girls are glad to see their friend up and about, and are going to miss her. Bloom makes a gesture, and invites the girls to come and spend the day with her and her family. It's Christmas Eve, and she'll get home in time to help start on the big dinner they have planned. Later on, the girls bring the request to Faragonda, and she grants it. They also plan to report on the holiday as well. When they return, Stella transports Bloom back to Earth, and they will be there tomorrow morning.

Arriving home, Bloom is greeted by the smell of turkey, dressing, and sweet potato pie. The house is beautifully decorated as always around this time, and Kiko is running around as usual. She informs her parents of the girls coming the next day, and they are happy to have them. Vanessa asks her is she up for going to the shelter in the morning, and she says yes. Helping her finish the feast, she sneaks a bite as she always do. And heading to bed, she can't wait for her friends to see what they do this time of year.

It's Christmas Day, and all three are up early, with Bloom working on her little show. After trying, she feels it's just not the same, and decides not to do it this year. Though the kids love what she does, she's not up to it this time, after that poisoning. Just as they finish up the food, a ray of light appears in the living room, as Stella, Layla, Musa, Flora and Tecna arrive. Myrta would have come, but needed to study for a class. The five are smiling at the level of decoration in the house, with a tree, presents under it, and plenty of lights. The girls wonder what will happen, and they find out, as they follow Mike, Vanessa and Bloom out the door and start walking. Vanessa explains where they are going, and what they'll be doing. As far back as she can remember, Bloom and her parents go to the shelter every year to help people who have nowhere to call home, even children. They serve them food, give them fresh clothes, groom them, and help them find a place to stay and somewhere to work. When they arrive, they see a line wrap around the block, people waiting to get in and have a hot meal. To see the desperation on their faces gets to a couple of the girls. They had heard so much about Earth, yet never experienced this side of mortality.

Going in through the back way, the group is greeted by a couple of people who run the shelter. They are told that they have more people to feed this year, and though they have enough to do it, they'll have to find another place big enough for next year. While Mike and Vanessa start helping to prepare the plates, Bloom takes the girls around the shelter, while being greeted by a lot of the kids who know her. They're surprised at her popularity, and the kids gather around her like chicks to their mother. Their parents know her well, and appreciate her past help with them. A couple of children asks her if she going to do her magic show this year, and she reluctantly says no. The kids are disappointed, with them coming used to seeing her show every year, and not seeing it now. She tells that she's just getting over an illness, and isn't feeling up to it. This her friends know all too well. Hearing this, Stella has an idea, and inquiring Vanessa about it, brought a tear to her eye. Now, she's for sure, as she goes back to the group, she tells them the plan.

The girls help Bloom and others serve the homeless people meals, and they eat up, showing them the kind of gratitude they'll never see in the magical dimension. And when the girls suddenly disappeared, their friend wondered what's going on. She was about to find out. She notices the kids gathered around, like she was doing the show; and what she saw next surprised her completely. Stella, Musa, Flora and Layla appeared, in Enchantix form, performing the magic show _for her!_ Tecna remained behind as to help out more, and told her friend that because of what they heard about her, it was time to repay a favor. Bloom was absoltely astounded, and it brought a tear to her eye; what she's done in the past, she's being repayed in many ways. The kids thought they were putting on an act, but they were using _real magic._ And these children were captivated from beginning to end. Even the adults were mezmorized by the display. When it was over, the four received a standing ovation from the crowd. To them, this will be a Christmas they will never forget.

Leaving the shelter that evening, Bloom thanked her friends for stepping in and doing that for her. The girls expressed gratitude for the opportunity to use their powers for more than fighting. Now they have more of an appreciation for those who have less, sometimes much less, than them. Back at the house, the eight of them dig into a fabulous Christmas feast with all the trimmings, and the girls wonder, where was this kind of food when they grew up? The meal was filling, and all enjoyed it very much. Coming time for them to go back, they thanked the three again for letting them come, with Bloom saying that she'll be back in a day. As her friends leave, the fairy feels better already. Trying something with her hands, she can sense her powers regaining strength. It'll still take a while, yet since her friends have seen the other side of her, she will be back to her old, and improved self in no time. As for the girls, they now have seen the sacrifices and deeds that crafted Bloom into the young woman they are more than proud to call not only a friend and a leader, but a sister, in fae.


	21. The Seventh Winx

WINX POWER

EPISODE 421: THE SEVENTH WINX

STORY OUTLINE

The day after Christmas, Bloom is at her mother's flower shop, helping out. At times, she would gaze off into space, her thoughts wandering. Vanessa notices this, and goes to comfort her daughter. To think about what the Trix and the Coven tried to do, to go as far as to kill her, it's just plain heinous. It's the day before she is due back at Alfea, and she has an itching to see if her powers are back to full strength. She excuses herself for a while, and heads out back to their garden, where her mother grows some species of flowers. First, Bloom tries the intensity, and it becomes very strong as she forms a fireball. Next, the ability to form other objects, and it works also. All the rest and good cheer she's been around has helped out in an amazing way. Feeling well rested, she is slow to determine that she is back to normal magically. Yet she wonders, what are the girls doing?

Back at Alfea, the girls are still talking about their trip to Earth, and spending time with Bloom and her family. What they really like to talk about how they showed those Earth children real magic and happiness in their time of turmoil. The look of wonder in their eyes is priceless, and will live in their thoughts forever. And as they attend classes, something is being said, or rather shown, as they see a familiar fairy starting _advanced_ classes. Curiosity gets the best of them, yet it's not until Musa's friend Galatea tells her the truth of the rumors.

That afternoon, Stella gathers the girls together, and proposes they do something for her. Though they all agree, they also need to talk it over with Bloom. She's due to return in a couple of hours. So, she calls up her jeweler on Solaria to have something special made.

Back on Earth, Bloom has her things together, and ready to go. Mike and Vanessa hug and kiss their little girl, knowing they'll be a bit more worried about her after what she's been through. She assures them that it won't happen again, and that she'll be back after New Year's. Standing back, she waves her hands, and with Kiko in tow, magically disappears.

Bloom appears minutes later, outside the gates of Alfea. It feels so good to be back where she knows she belongs, and to see her friends. Speaking of that, Stella, Layla, Musa, Flora and Tecna are running out to greet her as she returns. It's a girl gathering of mammoth proportions, like she's been gone for years. Though they just seen her a couple of days ago, this Winx sisterhood is deeper than any of them ever dreamed. Heading back to the dorm, they tell her all that happened since she's been gone. Not wanting to hear any gossip, she wants to get settled in, and prepare for class in the morning. Before going to bed, Stella asks the question the others want to know: is it true that Myrta is now an Enchantix fairy, and she's just a sophomore?

Though she reluctant to say anything, Musa tells her that they've seen her taking advanced classes yesterday. Having the cover blown, Bloom answers yes; it happened when she, Darnell, Myrta and Sky went to Gardenia for a double date getaway, and Darcy used someone to bring zombies to life to attack them while on the beach. Myrta took a shot that was meant for Darnell, and unknowingly earned her Enchantix earlier than anyone expected. Tecna thought for a moment, and said that because of Myrta's kindness and determination, it was her time, and the test found her. So they tell her the proposed plan, and she approves of it wholeheartedly. It will take place a week from today, in the study hall. Three days later, a package arrives for Stella, and upon opening it, she smiles. This will be perfect. A couple of days to go, and it will be set.

Two days later, Bloom is talking with Myrta, having a friendly conversation. She mentions that she wants to show her something. So Myrta follows her to the study hall, to see the other five girls gathered there. Bloom confesses that through different sources, they eventually discovered that she's now an Enchantix fairy. Myrta is somewhat shy about it, and says that she did it out of love for Darnell. She didn't realize what happened until that moment. Each of the girls tell her that she's done a lot to get where she is now, and that she deserves a commendation. Stella gives something to Bloom, as she makes the proposal: the six of them would like Myrta as a member of the Winx Club. She is caught off guard at this, having never been given this kind of opportunity. She accepts, to the joy of the others, as Bloom presents her with the Winx charm. Placing it on her chest, it disappears, forever linking her with the others in friendship and sisterhood. The girls gather around her and hug, knowing that they are more than friends; they are sisters in fae, and forever will be.


	22. Seismic Power

WINX POWER

EPISODE 422: SEISMIC POWER

STORY OUTLINE

By the look on her face, there is no doubt that Bloom is glad to be back, and everybody else, even the teachers, couldn't agree more. The poison had weakened her powers severely, yet her stint of R&R was needed and well taken. Her maturity has taken her places she's never been, and by how she's studying and training, she is ready for anything. Out in the clearing alone, in Enchantix form, she puts her restored powers to a little test. First, she uses her magical strength to lift a boulder. It works, better than expected. Then, she brings her hands together, attempting to toss it. Instead, she breaks it, into little pieces! This is not what Bloom expected. Secondly, she uses a fireball to destroy another boulder. The blast is so intense, it takes out three others around it! This shocks her, as she wasn't _this_ strong before she became ill. Thinking thoroughly, she senses that it could be a fluke, a mistake. So, she continues with her test, by focusing her energy on moving an object, but something strange happens. Her thoughts stray to the witches, and what they tried to do to her. The light embrous glow turns dark red, and her eyes turn dark. Her concentration transforms to anger, and what was a little test is now a rage release, as she expands her energy and accidently mow down some trees. Breaking out of her trance, she notices the bit of devestation she caused, and is shocked again. Bloom determines that it's best for her not to get mad, to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. It will be much harder than she thought.

From her office, barely anything escapes Ms. Faragonda's eyes, as she is shocked at the damage Bloom caused. She can sense the fairy's power growing aggressively; in her mind, the prophecy will come to pass very soon. With a grin on her face, a plan is birthing, something that will test the limits, and unlimits, of Alfea's strongest fairy.

On Monday morning, the seven Winx girls are called into her office for an announcement. She tells them that a face-to-face battle between them and the sextet is imminent, and a special training session will be held in the forest Thursday afternoon. This will test the powers and limits of each fairy, and pit each one against another, as well as a six-on-one, which is highly possible. The girls are caught off guard by this, yet know it's essential if they're going to defeat these witches. So, it's set, two days from now.

Come Thursday, the girls finish up their three classes before meeting with the headmistress, along with Ms. Grizelda, Prof. Avalon and Prof. Paladium. As they prepare, Bloom is told not to transform, and not to get involved yet. When ready, Faragonda pairs up the fairies for training. For 45 minutes, her friends battle each other, and switching up, putting all they have into each attack. Unknowingly, other fairies gather around in surrounding areas, led by Prof. WizGiz, to see this demonstration of magical strength. This training exercise is also an observation for potential Enchantix fairies. It's been a while since she's seen fighting without her in it. When they are finished, Faragonda has a surprise. She directs the six girls to now pit their powers...against Bloom. All are in shock at what they want them to do, and hears her out. The objective is to test and see how she defends well against multiple attacks. Yet, there is a twist- she is told _not_ to go Enchantix! They will fight her just the way she is. All a part of Faragonda's plan. This will be very interesting.

They begin by individually attacking her with their best spells. She is told to remain in defense mode. As each fairy hits her, she deflects or dodges it with ease. When the speed increases, her speed instinctively increases as well. Within 15 minutes, they are coming fast and furious, as she moves in a blur! All who is seeing this can't believe their eyes, becoming barely unseeable. The Winx girls can't believe it themselves, as Faragonda calls to keep it up. When told to stop, they are amazed at what their friend is becoming. They haven't seen nothing yet.

The final exercise will be hard for them to do- fire an Enchantix convergence at Bloom. Though the fairies are reluctant to do it, she reassures them that she'll be okay. Feeling confident, the girls power up for their convergence. She brings up her arms in a cross pattern for defense, as they release the attack in a powerful stream. She takes it head on, and blocks it easily. Intensity increasing, the test is taken to the air. Closing her eyes to concentrate, her thoughts wander back to what the witches did to her at the Miss Fairy contest, and how they almost took out the royal family, just to get to her. The thought of it brings her anger to the surface, and her power surges to terrible heights. Layla is the first one to sense the surge; Tecna feels it next, then Myrta, and Musa. Flora gets a heads up on it as well. Stella spies a deep embrous glow coming from Bloom unlike anything she's ever seen. When she opens her eyes, Stella goes cold. Her eyes are burning as fire, and grows with unreal intensity. Faragonda feels it too. This is what she's been waiting for. The attack is kept up, even as the events turn again. Grizelda warns her to let it go, yet everything needs to play out; just watch.

As the cresendo hits, unexpectedly, Bloom's cry reverberates and breaks the attack, releasing energy in the form of a blinding white light, sending all six fairies flying in different directions. The light unknowingly covers all of Magix for a few seconds, as it blinds everyone. Allowing her eyes to clear, she catches sight of what she did, and instinctively, moves with _blinding speed_ to save her friends. As she sets one down, she goes and gets another. All that is heard are several bursts of sonic waves when she moves from the sky to the clearing. Within a minute, all six girls are back on solid ground, safe and sound. The others gathered there have never seen anything like it! When Bloom finally settles down in front of them, the first thing she asks is if they are okay; all say yes, or nod their heads. Feeling relieved, she collapses from exhaustion. The girls tend to her, making sure she was alright; she just knocked herself unconscious. Feeling satisfied, Faragonda tells Stella and Layla to take Bloom back to the school for some rest. As the others leave, this will be something that will not be forgotten. For a fairy to break the sound barrier several times over is completely unheard of. This will be talked about for some time.

Back in her office, Faragonda is talking with Saladin and Griffin, telling them about the day's events. Both felt it, in more ways than one. It is becoming clear as a bell, that Bloom has never been an ordinary fairy, and that, beyond the shadow of a doubt, she is ready to fulfill the prophecy. When, only time will tell.

Resting peacefully in her bed, Bloom is unaware of what's happening to her. Little does she know that she is on her way to reaching the ultimate of destinies.


End file.
